Boxed In
by AmyDiNozzo
Summary: OS Plumien commandé par PBG : Amy et Sophia sont coincées dans un container comme les deux agents dans cet épisode de JAG...


**Hola tout le monde ! **

**Je vous poste aujourd'hui un OS plumien commandé par PBG. Le sujet était : Sophia et Amy se retrouvent coincées dans un container comme dans cet épisode de JAG...**

**D'où le titre. Vi vi. Breeef, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et de bonnes vacances ! Je pense que c'est la dernière fois que je poste avant mon absence du 7 Aout à la rentrée :)**

**Enjoy :p**

* * *

-Sophia, t'es sûre qu'on a le droit de venir ici ? S'enquit la gamine brune, des gobelets de café coincés contre sa poitrine, alors qu'elle pénétrait dans le container.

-Heu non, pas du tout. Mais Constance m'a demandée de prouver qu'il y a bien un trafic de choses pas très légales.

-J'aurais préféré que tu me mentes.

-Arrête de t'en faire Amy, et observe. En silence, rajouta-t-elle en voyant la bouche de la jeune femme s'entrouvrir.

-Bien. En silence. Je vais pouvoir faire ça.

Sophia fronça les sourcils, ses talons roses calquant délicatement au sol, alors qu'elle remarquait une caisse en bois à moitié cassée, d'où dépassaient des sacs en plastique.

-Regarde, Amy, je vais prendre quelques photos, ça m'a l'air vachement suspect, murmura la journaliste alors que la stagiaire se penchait en avant.

-Punaise, on se croirait dans cet épisode de Jag où...

-Amy, en silence, rappela-t-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Sophia sortit son portable de sa poche, mitrailla rapidement la scène du crime, et sortit un canif de sa poche.

-Tu vas me couper la langue pour que je ne puisse plus parler ?

-Si tu continues, oui. Mais là, en l'occurrence, je vais juste ouvrir ce petit sac.

Sur ce, la journaliste s'agenouilla face à la caisse et se saisit délicatement du bord de l'un des sacs.

-Nan mais vraiment, tu sais, cette scène où le beau gosse et la dure à cuire se retrouve couchés l'un sur l'autre et que...

-AMY, gronda Sophia en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Hum, commenta celle-ci, mal à l'aise, je me tais oui oui. Tiens, je vais aller m'asseoir dans ce coin là, tu sais comme la brune là qui...

-Finalement, je vais peut être me servir de ce couteau sur toi, menaça la journaliste.

Soupirant lourdement, Amy et ses cafés vinrent s'asseoir contre les parois du container, en silence, n'est-ce pas, tandis que Sophia menait sa mission à son terme.

-Heu, Sophia...

-Amy, si c'est encore pour me vanter ce couple d'agents, je vais me fâcher.

-Sophia...

-Amy, tais-toi !

-Mais ils...

-Amy DiNato, si tu ne fermes pas ta bouche, je te jure que la prochaine fois Constance s'occupera de ton cas !

-Mais Sophia, je...

-Il n'y pas de mais ! Je suis en train de...

La journaliste fut coupée dans sa lancée par un bruit sourd.

-C'était quoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux tandis qu'elle se relevait.

-Ca, marmonna une Amy ennuyée, c'est ce dont j'essayais de t'informer.

-Ah.

-Mouis.

-Laisse moi deviner, ils nous ont enfermés ?

-Ta perspicacité me laissera toujours coite, ma chère.

-Ah.

-Mouis.

Légèrement déstabilisée, Sophia ferma un bref instant les yeux, se maudissant de toutes ses forces, les rouvrit, un air farouche prenant place sur ses traits, et s'élança vers la porte du container sous le regard un chouïa perplexe de la plus jeune.

-J'ai pas de revolver pour faire comme la dure à cuir, se sentit obligée de commenter Amy, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Ahaha, hilarant DiNato, marmonna la journaliste tandis qu'elle essayait de pousser la lourde porte. Dit Amy ?

-Mmm ?

-Tu veux pas lever ton popotin et m'aider à nous sortir de là ?

-Techniquement, c'est toi qui nous as mit là dedans.

-Tu comptes citer des répliques tout le long ?

-Pour une fois que mon savoir de shippeuse me sert, soupira la jeune fille en se levant néanmoins.

Elle posa les boissons contre la parois, prit place près de sa supérieure, et tenta de forcer avec elle l'ouverture.

-Hum, je voudrais surtout pas te contrarier, mais ça a l'air fermé de l'extérieur.

-Sérieusement Amy ? Je l'aurais pas deviné toute seule !

-On fait quoi maintenant boss ?

-J'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça, nota la jeune femme, et pour ta gouverne, j'en sais rien.

-On est dans la merde, Sophia.

-Diantre.

-Je dirais même fichtre.

Les deux amies se lancèrent un regard.

Et malgré leur situation plutôt critique, ne purent réprimer un sourire en coin.

.

-Elen, Constance vient de m'appeler. DiNato et Blewgreen ne sont pas rentrées au bercail.

-Si elles ont disparu, ne compte pas sur moi Miryam pour aller les retrouver.

-Constance nous promet une récompense.

-On aura le droit de les châtier ?

-Non. Mais ça n'empêche rien.

Un sourire félin étira les lèvres des deux agents du Mossad.

.

-Tu m'expliques comment on est censées les retrouver parmi tous ces containers, siffla Elen en suivant sa coéquipière entre les boites en fer.

-En tendant l'oreille, commenta Miryam tandis qu'elle désignait du doigt l'un d'eux.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'approchèrent, leurs armes de service fermement maintenues entre leurs mains, s'arrêtèrent...

Et distinguèrent très clairement le :

-Naaaan, en slip rouge à paillettes ?

Retenant un sourire entre l'irritation et l'amusement, Miryam crocheta le cadenas avec une épingle à cheveux.

-Et si on les laissait là cette nuit ? Ça leur ferait les pieds ! Murmura Elen en posant sa main sur celle de sa collègue.

.

-Oooooh, je vois la lumière au bout du tunnel ! S'exclama Sophia alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

-Si on voit une lumière, ça veut dire qu'on va mourir ! Et je suis trop jeune pour mourir, et beau gosse et dure à cuire ne sont même pas encore embrassés ! Je ne peux pas mourir !

-Bon, Amy, on dramatisera plus tard. Debout avant qu'ils ne changent d'avis et nous découpent en morceaux aussi fins que la poudre, marmonna la journaliste en bondissant sur ses pieds.

-Mais t'as dit qu'on dramatisera plus tard ! Grogna la demoiselle tandis qu'elle en faisait de même.

-Effectivement DiNato, vous dramatiserez quand vous ferez face à Constance, déclara soudain une voix glaciale de l'autre bout du container.

Les deux jeune femmes, bras dessus bras dessous, écarquillèrent les yeux, la bouche entrouverte.

-Officier Taal ? Se risqua l'adolescente en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ravie de vous revoir aussi, marmonna l'agente tandis qu'un sourire moqueur étirait ses traits.

- Sophia, murmura Amy, on doit vraiment être morte et en enfer là...

.

-On est bien d'accord Amy, c'est de ta faute.

-Que QUOI ?

-Oui bon, c'est peut être en partie la mienne mais tu es stagiaire ici, et ton espérance de vie est ainsi plus élevée.

-Ahaha, si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire Sophia !

-Oh mais tu n'as pas le choix, Amyette.

Les deux jeunes femmes, plantées devant le bureau de leur chef, échangèrent un long regard.

Et la lourde porte s'ouvrit.

-Avant que ne vous ne m'assiégez de « c'est de sa faute à elle », vous allez passer les dix prochaines heures en compagnie des agents Taal et Tuvia, affirma très calmement Constance, coupant court aux élans dramatiquement dramatiques des deux amies, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Amy et Sophia se lancèrent un nouveau regard.

Esquissèrent un sourire entendu.

Et firent un pas en arrière.

Lorsqu'une voix moqueuse qu'elles connaissaient bien les arrêtèrent en pleine course :

-Vous ne comptez pas nous fausser compagnie tout de même mesdemoiselles ?

* * *

**Voilà, en espérant que ça vous a plu :)**

**Excusez moi pour les fautes d'avance ^^**

**Bisous !**

**Et à la rentrée (bouhouhou, rien que de le dire, ça me fout les boules)**

**#Amy. **


End file.
